Question: Which decimal is equivalent to $\dfrac{19}{4}$ ? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $4.3$ (Choice B) B $4.\overline{3}$ (Choice C) C $4.75$ (Choice D) D $4.\overline{75}$
$ \dfrac{19}{4}$ represents $19 \div 4 $. ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${19}\div4={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${30}\div4={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${20}\div4={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ So $\dfrac{19}{4}$ is equivalent to $4.75$.